crepusculefandomcom-20200213-history
Ch.41: Magic (7)
Chapter 41: At the nurse's office, Bathory expresses her surprise that Angela asked her to retrieve a book. She also asks Angela to not get caught with the book, since she had to steal it from Navarus' office. As Angela looks through the book she is holding, she says, "Thank you," and Bathory replies, "You're wecome." Bathory then takes another look at the book and says, "...Magic, huh..." Lark is heading towards the nurse's office. His body is throbbing in pain, due to a fierce swordsmanship lesson with Sia. As he is walking through an Arzew hallway, he is thinking that Seere went shopping with her sister and how troublesome it is that Angela called him, since he would prefer to rest. He then hears someone yelling around the corner. He looks and unintentionally witnesses a heated discussion between Sai and Setz. Sai demands from Setz to tell him why Carne, Neal, and Bathory aren't coming to the student council. Setz tells Sai that it is none of his business, and then tells him that he only cares about Bathory anyway. Sai takes offense to Setz's phrase and says, "Why would you say that? We're a team now." Sai then questions why Setz is doing everything by himself, ever since the failed declaration ceremony. Lark is stunned by what he hears. He remembers how the declaration ceremony, which is considered a very important event, was called a failure. Setz is then heard replying, "It's my job anyway. Don't concern yourself...", and walking away. As Lark is still into deep thoughts about why the other members of the student council are not showing up, Sai walks around the corner and notices Lark. As Lark is surprised to be discovered, Sai asks him if he has heard everything. Without waiting for an answer, he calls what Lark has heared priviledged information. He then introduces himself as Sia's older brother, and with a heavy way, he tells Lark to keep what he overheard to himself, if only out of friendship for Sia. After awkwardly Lark agrees, Sai pats him on the shoulders, thanks him and waves goodbye. Lark is left behind dumbfounded and mumbles to himself, "It must be hard on Setz". But he instantly changes mood and decides that it isn't his business. Angela is sitting at the nurse's office, thinking about Bathory. She estimates that Bathory, who must be over 200 year old, has lived already far too long, even for a pureblood succubus, and she shouldn't have much time left to live. She then starts to pity the girl for looking for a blood relative for so long, instead of creating another precious bond with someone else, such as the one Angela has created with Lark. Knocks are then heared on the door and Angela invites whoever it is to come in. Lark opens the door, asking Angela for the reason she called him. Angela asks him to sit down, while smiling happily at him. She is thinking how she has formed a closed bond with Lark and prioritizes now to help another boy who has changed a lot, Setz. After a while, Angela explains to Lark that it is only natural that he can't use magic, since he is human. Lark claims that he expected that, but he still seems down after the revelation. But Angela tells Lark to not lose hope so quickly and she shows the book she has retrieved from Bathory. She presents it to him as a magic book for humans. This news suprises Lark. Angela then calls the boy an "Idiot" for thinking he can learn magic for vampires, since he has a different body structure. Lark becomes overjoyed at the news, but his joyous mood is interrupted by Angela saying, "However". Lark asks her what it is and Angela sets the condition that if Lark wants the book, he has to speak to Setz. Category:Chapters